Dragon Age: Dawn of the Wolf
by DarthXayri
Summary: When Drevok is haunted by reoccuring nightmares, he goes to the one man he respects and hates above all others: the dovakiin. Never did he expect that the Dovakiin would send him into a place called Thedas in order to protect Tamriel. OC x Morrigan, Alistair x fCousland, fAmell x Leliana. Rated M for adult language, violence and adult themes.


This is one of the first fic's ever wrote. I think I started this one last october and only now have I gone back to look at it. First your standard Fanfic disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, or Dragon Age. We all should thank Bethseda and Bioware for those things.

Without further delay

Darth Xayri (finally) Proudly Presents:

Dragon Age: Dawn of the Wolf.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Drevok shuddered. He had that same dream again. In his dream a huge dragon was leading an army of monsters, killing everything in sight. The thing that was the most shocking to Drevok was that he had dreamed anything. As He was a werewolf, and since the day of his turning he had not dreamt of anything other than the glories of the hunt.

It had been nine years since Aludin was defeated by the Dragonborn. Nine years since Drevok became the Harbinger of the Companions, and three years since the Dragonborn ousted him from the position. Since that day Drevok had pledged to live in isolation, away from the world, away from all society. He kept up his skills, killing things with his favorite Battleaxe. The same one he used to chop off the head of Harkon, the one he rarely cleaned because he liked its appearance stained with the blood of so many dead vampires.

Today however, he went to Whiterun. He was headed for Jorvaskr to speak with the one man he loved and hated, he went to the Dragonborn.

Jorel was surprised to see Drevok back in Whiterun. The last time the young white-haired silver eyed Nord was seen by anyone in Jorrvaskr was the day that Jorel became the harbinger. Jorel didn't hate the Nord, but he did have little love for him. Drevok had earned uncountable honor and glory in the War of the Dawn as was now called but Drevok had taken to the beast blood too well. Even Aela was uncomfortable around the Drevok, as he was the first to have had increased abilities beyond what most werewolves were capable of. Drevok could smell a vampire from unnatural distances and once leapt up to the top of fort dawnguard.

After the hours of awkward silence, Jorel heard something that he never thought would come from Drevok's mouth. "I need your help harbinger."

...

"Interesting... You say that this dragon was leading an army... And that it appeared that it was in a different world..." Jorel said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Was Drevok's simple reply.

"And you claim that this dream has been recurring? And you didn't cure yourself of lycanthropy?"

Drevok sighed and gave the younger nord a pointed stare, as if daring the man to repeat himself.

"I believe that the dragon, while apparently not real here, is still a threat to its world, and maybe ours in the future. I cannot go into that world, the dragons here are still to many, the empire is still threatening to reclaim skyrim, vampires are no longer a major threat, but they are still there. No, I cannot go... But... perhaps I could send you there. Although I must warn you Drevok, it would be a one way trip."

After only a short moment, Drevok nodded looking down to the slightly shorter Nord and said "this world has reviled me as a monster, despite my actions to protect them. Maybe this other world will be more open-minded. Send me there, let me reclaim there the love I once held in Tamriel, In this new land, this thedas."

…

Duncan was starting to miss Alistair. It had been three days since he left ostagar to find some new recruits for the wardens,and the only person he found was the woman brooding next to him. He couldn't blame her. The blonde had just watched her whole family die in front of her eyes, the horrors changed her personality. The blue eyes that once danced with joy and humor were now lifeless, hollow, and pale. Her smile that could have charmed her way to the throne, replaced with a bitter frown. All the while Duncan wished that he could help her, but found that any of his attempts at consolation failed, his warden personality too prevalent. Alistair would have Diana laughing in a heartbeat. He thought. Even if his humor was grating sometimes, it would be better than this deathly silence.

Just then a loud noise came up from behind the warden. Duncan cursed himself, for wishing for an end to the silence, because what his prayers were answered by a roaring voice. Turning to the sound as quick as one could, Duncan expected the worst. But much to his surprise, no dragon or bear or a single darkspawn was seen. Only a man with Snow White hair, dressed in fancy armor adorned with wolves, unconscious on the ground in front of him.

. /p


End file.
